


Magic in the left hand

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 12





	Magic in the left hand

Celebrimbor在选择材质时产生了一些犹豫。

这是一种相当陌生的犹豫，他站起身来，盯着工作台上刚刚粗略成型的蜡模恍惚地想。材质能影响许多事情——熔炉的温度、水口的直径、模具中石英和云母的比例，以至于形制与镶嵌物的选择……很少有诗人能跨越语言本身的种属去构思并写就诗歌；而对于工匠而言，道理是一脉相承的，金属是最基础的语言，那是理应在最初就决定下来的——凭借直觉、灵感，或者某种意义上的深思熟虑。

黄金是他最为熟悉、也掌控得最为自如的材质。诺多精灵喜爱这种柔软、坚韧、易于延展并且光彩夺目的金属。他从矮人的工匠那里学到过许多熔炼黄金的方法，那个种族技艺超群，但他们对于这种金属的全然不同的理解更令他惊讶。他们将之熔铸成各种器皿，或者仅是简单粗暴的金币、金币和金币，然后深藏在不见天日的地下，他们似乎认为，这能带来无上的荣耀，以及某种诺多精灵所全然无法理解的，安全感。

他在很久之前有幸参观过那些宝藏的其中一处，那时Nogrod的Telchar尚在，他们还需要越过半个Beleriand，穿过绿精灵的领土，去蓝山脚下找他。工匠有着一丛褐红色的蓬松的大胡子，编结成比精灵的发辫还要错综复杂的模样，上面沾满了炉灰、石膏粉末和啤酒的残渍。但当他如数家珍地谈论起金属和宝石，连Feanor最钟爱的儿子也掩藏不住眼中的赞叹。

“我曾在别的场合见过那件首饰，您赠予诺多精灵的诸多礼物之中最精美也最负盛名的那件。”那时他的父亲把玩着一把短刀，有些心不在焉地用拇指横擦过刃口，探究它的合金成分，开口询问的却是完全不相干的事，“令人叹服——我只是想请教一下……为何使用黄金？”

他清楚地记得炉火化作一点小小的橙光，在他父亲的深灰色的眼底安静地燃烧，却一时想不起那位矮人工匠给出的回答。

那么为何要使用黄金呢？他将目光重新移回自己的工作台。蜂蜡在火光中呈现出半透明的暗黄色，那些纤细的、源自于常春藤枝蔓的线条看起来一触即碎，但他知道，当蜂蜡在烧制模具的高温中化作雾气，当滚烫的金属溶液灌注进它所留下的空隙之后，那些优美而脆弱的线条将会就此凝固，即使在时光的流逝之下也坚不可摧。

他拿起一块黄金的原料，那块原料在许多次的提纯之后有着全无瑕疵的质地，光滑、纯净，躺在掌心时仿佛可以感受到呼吸一般的韵律。有那么一个瞬间他几乎要屈从于这种想象——当数不清的岁月过去之后，这件黄金的造物仍可历久弥新，在它所应在的地方光辉闪耀，就如同曾在黑暗与腐朽的废墟中静静等待许久的Nauglamir一样，最终与不朽的精灵宝钻一同归于苍穹。

但他还是果决地将它放下了。不应是黄金。当他闭上双眼，在头脑中勾勒成品的模样时，它所显现的也并非黄金的光泽。曾有一件相类的东西从高处坠下，在青石的地面上撞击出一连串的脆响，最后孤独地躺在人群正中的空地上。那样清亮而决绝的声响从不属于黄金。

大约是在工坊里待了太久。他摇了摇头。过高的温度和缺氧的环境令他丧失了相当一部分的判断力。他决定出去走走，在这个季节的蓝山与西海之间，吹拂着凉爽的橡果味的风。

++++++++++++++++++++++

Lindon的西侧有着绵长的海岸线，在这个季节的傍晚，沉入海面的夕阳会将海水染成美丽的深橘色。然而对于海，Celebrimbor鲜有什么美好的回忆。海浪总是在身后驱赶着他，自天鹅港到Losgar，自Beleriand到Eriador，仿佛只要迟疑半步，就会为它吞噬。在过去的千余年之中，仅有唯一的一次，他的旅程是向海而行的，但那本身也不外乎一次狼狈的逃亡。

如果一定要说有什么区别，那大约是那次逃亡之中，Gil-galad一直在他的身边。那时他们自倾覆的Nargothrond逃往Sirion河口，在Faroth森林以南草木凋敝的荒野上艰难地走了一整个冬天。起初他们不得不远离Narog的河岸，因它源头的Ivrin湖已被恶龙玷污，湍急的流水将北方战场上残留的一切冲刷下来，水面上穿行的劲风也带有铁锈和硫磺的气息。他们一路都甚少交谈，为了安全，或者仅是因为在更早之前，Gil-galad就已有了与年龄不相符合的沉默，但在旷野的寒风迫使他们蜷缩在同一件灰色旧斗篷里的那些夜晚，他们仍可透过同律的呼吸、心跳与血液的脉动来彼此确认与交流。

Narog汇入Sirion，Sirion汇入Belegaer。当他们终于摆脱陆地上如影随形的黑暗爪牙，自Sirion河口启航驶向Balar岛的时候，海水一度成为保护最后一线希望的屏障，但不到百年的时光，滔天的巨浪再一次淹没一切——他们共同行走过的所有道路，共同驻足过的所有地方。

关于Gil-galad的回忆让他暂时地放松了紧张的肩背，晚风的沁凉得以沉入胸腔，缓解了自舌底和咽喉一直蔓延至肺部的干渴。

Gil-galad在那场逃亡之后不久就成为了诺多精灵的至高王。这是一件理所当然、细想之下却又微妙地暗含讽刺的事。Gondolin陷落之后他们成为Finwe家族在中土仅存的两名直系男性后裔，而众所周知的是，Feanor家族已是永远的“被褫夺者”；尽管亲耳听闻过Mandos北方预言，或者亲眼见证过Mithrin湖畔王权让渡的精灵，如今在中土都已所剩无几，但Curufin之子Celebrimbor从来都只是个专注于技艺的工匠。

他现在确也仍纠结于一个工匠所应纠结的问题。比如说，选择一种最为恰当的材质，去完成一件他构想已久的作品。

辛达和Falmari的血统在Gil-galad的身上留下了格外明显的踪迹，他没有继承Finarfin家族的金发，前额和下颌也有着更为柔和的线条。当他在辛达精灵的海港度过由少年步入成年的短暂时光之后，他仅有的1/8诺多血统似乎也都被淹没在了稍带卷舌的辛达口音之中。但在与Celebrimbor独处的时候他会近乎固执地使用昆雅语，并不理会后者对他永远发不标准的不送气辅音作出的善意嘲笑。

他的身上明明有那么多不属于诺多的东西，但仍有些什么让他堪当诺多之王的重任。

繁星自海面上方的穹顶浮现出来。淡淡的云和稍重的雾气让那些闪烁的光芒微微晕开。极其普通的夜晚，如同他在Lindon度过的700多年里的绝大多数。他想他应该回到工坊去，入夜的海风让指节冻得有些发僵，如果再不烤烤火，恐怕难以继续在蜡模上雕琢花纹的精细工作。

“Telpe？”

他转过身，看到Gil-galad站在凭海长廊另一头的露台上，手中提着一盏古旧的风灯。那永不熄灭的、青白色的冷光属于大海的彼岸，以他的家族命名。

Celebrimbor愣了片刻，没有回应。许多过往的画面忽而如潮水般退去，有些什么自海浪淘洗过的沙滩上显露出来。他快步地走过去，就像当年尚在Nargothrond时一样，按住Gil-galad的两肩——尽管如今他们相去无几的身高让这个动作变得不那么容易了——掩藏不住灵感突如其来的欣喜。

“……我想我找到了正确的方法。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Celebrimbor冲回了工坊，Gil-galad一如既往地没有询问什么。他的疑惑通常会留到他真正感到凭借一己之力不可解决的时候才会显现出来，而这样的时刻，至少在Celebrimbor看来，并不是很多。

然而眼下他顾不得思考这些，砂模颗粒的大小、焰色与炉温的对照占据了他头脑中所有的空间。工具与原料在长长的工作台上一字排开，天平的指针在刻度盘上投下深如刻痕的影子，石英在烈焰之中岿然不动，蜂蜡在气化的过程里散发出近似蜜糖的甜香；纯银太过柔软，易受侵蚀，需要添加其他的金属来改变它的性质；不能是铁，它与银从不相溶；锡会改变银的熔点，让它在炉温极低的时候就化作液体，而冷却之后将变得质地疏松而色泽暗沉；或者白金，它稀有、珍贵、亮如星辰，但当它的镀层被时光磨去，所剩的便只有暴露在空气中日渐苍老的内芯。

所以需要一点点铝，它能阻止其他的材料产生锈蚀，以及一点点铜，那会使银制品变得坚硬耐磨，历久弥新；他的手指在无数原料的碎块上划过，娴熟地用小钳掐下大体所需的分量，“叮”地一声轻响，放上天平的托盘；就像一个歌者在深情地演奏陪伴他多年的老旧竖琴。

要屏住呼吸。他想起他的父亲曾说过，这与世上所有的事一样，只有一个瞬间能决定你的成功，而每一个瞬间都可能导向你的失败。

Curufin从未留下什么传世的作品，尽管人们都说他在Feanor七子之中与父亲最为肖似，继承了诺多精灵最伟大而又不可言传的技艺。然而如今，假如这世上还会有人为此感到遗憾，Celebrimbor或许就是那唯一的一个，虽然他也深知，遗憾是他父亲最不需要的东西。

但每当他燃起炉火，让新鲜的风注入炉膛，感受到灼热的气息威压而来时，便好像又重新回到了父亲那双深灰色的眼睛的注视之下。

——你能做出很多东西，Telperinquar，你能做成很多事。或许远超你自己所能想象到的一切。

那是谁说的？

炉火由橙红变成明黄，然后升腾起苍蓝色的外焰，他用火钳夹着一小块金属靠近焰心，通过它软化的速度判断炉温。坩埚中的银块慢慢变成流动的液体，灰白的表层之下隐隐透出金属的光泽，像是岩石的外壳之下包裹着水银一般的内心。他把其他的材料也投了下去，起初还能看到铜块金红的本色，但很快，所有的一切就都融为了一体。

——但或许我无法看到了。

他短暂地闭上了眼睛，高温让眼睑的内侧变得干涸，微微刺痛。他看到Finrod纯金的长发，银质的王冠从他的指间落下，四周的灯火在它的曲面之上折射出光怪陆离的纹样。Curufin在微笑，深灰色的眼睛里埋藏着深不可测的东西。

——你是能做成很多事，Telperinquar，我从未怀疑过这一点。

而后那顶银冠在另一个精灵的金发间闪耀，而Curufin的微笑从未稍有改变。他自Nargothrond的王座前优雅地转身，走入早与他形影相随的黑暗里。

——你是我的儿子，Kurufinwe的子孙。

无论是谁都没有给过他一个正式的告别，Finrod、Curufin乃至于Orodreth。他没有勇气看着Finrod离开，而Orodreth在出发之前只是沉默地示意他带上Gil-galad去找Cirdan。唯有Curufin曾留给他只言片语，但在当时当地，他一时没有想起与这残缺的下半句相对应的上半句究竟是什么。

——但别忘了，不是所有。

金属的熔液逐渐稳定了下来，他屏住了呼吸，握着铁钳的左手不可思议地平稳。细小的水口之下，常春藤蔓的留白正无声地等待着。但还差点什么。他想。不是火候。苍青色的火焰看上去平静而温柔，唯有从铁钳尖端的暗红色才能看出它在经历何等猛烈的燃烧。

他又想了想，从自己的衣领中牵出一条细细的银链，它的末端挂着一枚小小的八芒星吊坠。它非常地轻，几乎没有重量，色泽比白金更柔和，却又比银更明亮。这是矮人视若珍宝的秘银，他们传说它的光芒永不会随时间而黯淡；而打造它的工艺来自永生的埃尔达，那正是Curufin本人的手笔。

Celebrimbor端详了片刻，抬手将它贴在唇上轻吻，然后不带任何迟疑地，投入了熔融的金属之中。

++++++++++++++++++++

Gil-galad的反应比他意料之中的更为波澜不惊。“你要离开。”有着深金棕色长发的至高王轻声地重复着他的话，然后提出了从始至终的唯一一个问题，“什么时候？”

他像是忽然被什么哽住了喉咙。“来年春天。”他吞咽了一口，得以艰难出声。但随着一口寒冷的、挟带着大雪与松针味道的空气灌入肺部，他感到胸腑之间再次畅通开阔了起来。他抬起头迎上那双蓝灰色的眼睛，“会有一些人跟随我向东走，去雾山的脚下。”

“Telpe，”Gil-galad踏近了一步，令他一瞬间忘记了本想进一步作出的解释，“我必须说，这个时刻的到来比我想象中要快许多，但至少……”

他停顿了片刻。“你没有不告而别。”

曾有太多的人不告而别，而他们之中的绝大多数都再也没有回来。但这一回是不一样的。Celebrimbor无声地辩解道，我是不一样的。我不是要驰向刀剑丛生的战场，或者去赴一场有去无回的旅行；北方的阴影已被驱散，诺多精灵已然自由了；那古老的誓言和诅咒一起随着各有归属的三颗宝钻一起消散在天空、大海与地心，除非Arda重铸，否则不会在世间重现；除了固守在这尘世的海岸，远眺遥不可及的西方，我们还可以、并且应该，为这片我们共同选择的土地上做些什么。

但他仅仅张了张嘴，没有说出任何话来。Gil-galad望着他，像很小的时候那样，目光里埋藏着信任、向往和他们彼此都已熟视无睹的一点点依赖。但那双眼已在700余年的时光之中变得深邃，有如一潭深不见底的池水，没有什么可以使之动摇。

“Hollin并不远。”最后他说，“或许你也会喜欢那里常绿的冬青树。”

“是的，我喜爱它们。”Gil-galad回答。他以一个微小而不易察觉的动作咬住了下唇，然后迅速地偏开头去。大雪纷纷扬扬地落下，他转身面向Lindon背靠的巍峨蓝山，“但我不能舍弃这里的白桦和山毛榉，来年春天，它们的枝头会生出崭新的叶芽。”

道路就这样分开了。Celebrimbor想。在冰雪消融之前的短暂日子里，他把更多的时间花在了工坊中。錾花的工序并不繁琐，因为他从未想过要给它加上复杂的纹饰，它应是浑然一体的，藤蔓的线条以一种优美而富有力度的形态相互铰接在一起，他为此甚至放弃了往上镶嵌宝石的打算。但打磨与抛光的流程进行得比想象中更为缓慢，铜与秘银让柔软的白银变得坚韧耐磨，他用颗粒细腻的小锉磨去所有的毛刺，再以鹿皮和木炭反复地擦洗，玛瑙小刀划过银质的表面时激起的微小震颤和那难以言传的手感都令他着迷不已。银是如此神奇的一种材质，它的光亮自诞生之初就带上了岁月的印痕，但他知晓许多办法令时光在它身上停驻，他正在用他的双手作出证明。

一种不稳定的、或者堪称雀跃的情绪在Lindon的初春之中暗流涌动，不少人在收拾行装，其中绝大部分是昔日跨海而来的诺多。他们的迁徙曾在Aman到Beleriand再到Eriador的大地上拉出绵长的路线图，而现今这条道路将要继续向东延伸。“雾山的西麓将屹立一座诺多精灵的城市。”他们说，“它将与Lindon大不相同。”

有人谨慎地揣测着诺多精灵年轻的至高王的态度，但Gil-galad对此未发一言。

“我无意重建一座Tirion，或者Nargothrond与Gondolin。”

许多年之后Celebrimbor仍能清楚地记得他最后一次与Gil-galad面对面交谈时的情形。蓝山的雪线以上还是一片苍茫，但半山至海岸的坡道两侧，残雪已经融进了泥土，枯草的缝隙里萌生出石竹与杜香的幼芽。他们沿着山道，并肩从半山腰的厅堂走向山脚，在城门之前开阔的广场上，将要离去的人们已经整装待发。有一个瞬间Celebrimbor错觉自己回到了当年维林诺沉入黑暗之后的Tirion，仿佛只要拨开高举火把的人群，就可以看到他的祖父站在所有视线的焦点之上。

“但它会是属于诺多的造物。”

他们在人群的正中停下脚步，人们沿着他们的视线分立两旁，在前方的尽头，沉重的城门缓缓开启。Gil-galad在袖底用力地握了握他的手，他让那微小的暖意在手腕上停留了片刻，然后温柔而坚决地挣开。

他走到Gil-galad的面前，面对着他单膝跪下。

“My King，”他以双手捧出一顶银色的王冠，“唯愿您予它以祝福，而它将以它的一切，荣耀诺多之王的冠冕。”

==============================

Celebrimbor在写下信件的抬头之前产生了一些犹豫。

这是另一种相当陌生的犹豫。当他久违地坐在桌前，将羽毛笔沾饱了墨水，却迟迟难以落在纸上时，才想起来他已很久没有给Gil-galad写过信了。或者更准确地说，自他离开Lindon以来，从来没有写过。早些时候，信使经常在Lindon与Eregion之间往来，他时常可以听闻有关于Gil-galad的近况，有时也会捎一两条口信过去，然后收到同样简短而非正式的回音。但后来这种联系的频次日渐降低，最近的三四百年之间，已经屈指可数了。

他把握不了怎样的称呼和问候才能恰如其分地体现他们如今的关系，因而让笔尖长久地悬停在信纸的上方。Ereinion是个久被忘却的名字，仿佛只属于记忆中在Nargothrond的廊柱之间奔跑的孩子；Gil-galad是一颗星辰，明亮而遥远，带着与恰当的礼节相应的疏离；他喜欢Finellach这个名字的发音，辛达语特有的摩擦尾音让前面的音节听来格外柔软而缱绻，但他从来没有这么叫过，像是出于某种相似的固执，他更愿意选择一个昆雅的词汇。

他暂时放下了笔，打开了放在手边的盒子。

三枚戒指静静地躺在里面，黄金、秘银与宝石的光芒交织，照亮桌角微小的一隅。

那是他刚刚完成不久的作品，力量之戒，他为之耗费了近百年的心血，以及之前更为长久的酝酿与思考——要如何治愈这片土地的伤毁，延缓这世界老去的步伐？自Beleriand沉没以来他一直纠缠于此，直至得到了梦寐以求的指点和助力。然后在敲碎砂模的那一刹那，他忽然明白了当年Feanor的心境——有些功绩只能完成一次，工匠的心已然寄于其中，如果被迫将之毁去，他的心也会随之破碎。

没有任何人如当年的维拉们一般要求他打碎他的造物。事实上，他自己做不到这一点，这尘世之间也无人能做到。

但这恰是最为讽刺的事。

他把三枚戒指放在自己的掌心，金属的沉重和冰凉同样也压在他的心头，业已铸就的结果本就无法轻易抹去。

——你要隐藏它们，否则它们将堕入暗影，那将是你再穷尽百倍的心血也不能挽回的灾厄。

他收紧了手指，让三枚戒指嵌入掌心的肌理。金属与血肉的相互碾轧让他想起了他为何要坐在这里长久地斟酌一封信件的开头，他要把这件事原原本本地告诉Gil-galad，他必须让他知道这段与所有埃尔达的命运息息相关的原委，而且，他想不出还有哪儿是比Gil-galad那里更为妥善的隐藏之处。

但他仍不知如何写下一封久违的书信的开头。

他摊开手掌，把白宝石的戒指收入另一个小盒，把蓝宝石的那一枚放回盒底的丝绒垫上；像是留恋红宝石戒指上传来的温度一样，他一时没有舍得放下它。那像是一簇小小的火焰，在他的掌心安静地燃烧，火光微弱，但经久不衰。

那是Narya，有着火焰的颜色与温度，以昆雅语的火焰为名。

火焰。

他眨了眨眼睛，忽然像是想到了什么，一时间不经意地露出会心的微笑来。他放下戒指，再次铺好了羊皮纸，敲掉羽毛笔尖上干结的墨块，重新蘸饱了深黑色的墨水。这一次他没有任何犹疑，笔尖划过略微粗糙的纸面，沙沙作响，留下一串漂亮的腾格瓦字母。

“Dear Artanaro……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

信件在天还没亮的时候就交由最可靠的信使送走了，连同那两枚戒指一起。Celebrimbor站在Ost-in-Edhil西侧的城墙上看着骑手绝尘而去，忽然感到自精灵三戒铸成以来紧绷的心弦陡然松弛了下来。朝阳从他背后升起，Anar的光芒像是一双温暖的手臂自身后拥住他，令他想起阔别已久、在记忆的碎片之中都已然变得模糊的母亲、家人和故土。

当他走下城墙，在清早的微风中踏着晨露回到自己的居所时，他重新找回了早先失落的熟稔节奏。就像是个溺水的人，在一阵毫无章法的扑打之后终于抓住了一根浮木，得以暂时地恢复平稳的呼吸。接下来他要计划一场翻越雾山的旅行，或许应该借道Khazad-dûm，矮人常年为他敞开西侧的大门，而这条道路可以节省大量的时间。他可以赶在红角峰的积雪完全融化之前抵达Lothlorien，亲手把镶嵌着白宝石的Nenya交给Lady Galadriel。

如今时间的价值远胜于黄金与秘银，他必须为此争分夺秒。

他启程沿着Hollin通往Khazad-dûm的大路一路向东，把刚刚在早春的风中苏醒过来的Eriador的广袤大地抛在后面。那盛放着大片风信子的原野以西是他再也回不去的地方，如同Lindon的山峦之下广阔无垠的大海一般。

“Telpe。”

他想起Gil-galad的长发被海风吹乱的样子，彼时他们刚刚沿着古老的矮人之路来到蓝山脚下，Beleriand的大地在他们身后破碎，海水漫卷上来，汹涌而狂暴，辛达水手们惶恐地低语着，说那是Ulmo的愤怒；但诺多精灵保持着沉默，他们后来说，是那土地承载不了那么多的悲伤。

“你为什么选择留在这里？”

那是Gil-galad成年之后唯一一次如此直接地向他提问。

“……我还有一些想做的事。”

他记得这就是他全部的回答。

他没有忍住回头去看了一眼逐渐远去Ost-in-Edhil，那确是一座与Lindon全然不同的城。他令它的高塔与厅堂自Hollin低矮的冬青树丛之中生长起来，高耸屹立；令最杰出的工匠们重新聚集于此，将这城市兴建得繁华昌盛有如上古的精灵诸国。虽然那些国度早已一一覆灭，“但诺多的荣光永存。”

他曾认为这句话是对的，尽管这转折里包含了太过不祥的意味。

——那么错误是从哪里开始的呢？

他在Khazad-dûm的西门之前下了马，天色刚刚暗去，Tilion的航船还未将Telperion的银花载至夜空，以伊希尔丁铭刻的秘门仍隐藏在粗粝的山壁里。他伸手将掌心贴在冰冷的岩石上。

——是从打造力量之戒的时候开始的吗？

那个念头早已在他的心底萌生，尽管直至最近的数百年之间，那些他渴望已久的“东西”才藉由别人的引导，有了相对清晰的外形。

——是从Ost-in-Edhil敞开城门迎接那个自称赠礼之主的迈雅开始的吗？

Sauron确是个狡诈而危险的敌人，懂得以最刁钻、最防不胜防的角度剖开他人的灵魂。但不止一个人曾断然地将Annatar拒之门外。Gil-galad这么做了，他为何没有呢？

——那么是从他和Gil-galad分道扬镳时开始的吗？

年轻的至高王从未询问过他离开的理由。他惊觉他从始至终也没有明白这是因为什么，是毫无保留的信任，还是因为早已明了而无需多此一问。

——或者更早，在他转身拒绝了回归Aman的航船，头也不回地往东走的时候？在他立于Nargothrond宏伟的门前，眼见他的父亲微笑着离开的时候？

他看到Gil-galad深不见底的蓝灰色的眼睛，他金棕色的长发上压着他为他打造的银冠。然后是他父亲深不见底的深灰色的眼睛，头戴银冠的金发精灵站在他们的身后。“Telpe，”他们的声音重叠了起来，“你能做成很多事，我从没有怀疑过这一点。”

——但别忘了，不是所有。

月亮升起来了。银光像无声的水流，在山石之上勾勒出门扉的轮廓。他将手掌贴上门的正中那颗银色的八芒星，然后将额头抵在手背上。

“Mellon。”

他轻轻地念出声来，然后扑入了在他面前豁然洞开的黑暗里。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

“去看看水镜吧。”

Galadriel对他的到来并没有表示惊讶。她收下了Nenya，没有多问一句，但同时给出了这样的建议。她的态度一如既往地让Celebrimbor捉摸不透，柔软的话音之中却有着不可抗拒的力量。Celebrimbor有些无奈地想，自己是否对Finarfin家族的每一个都毫无办法。但在得出结论之前，他已经不由自主地跟上了她的脚步。小径在高大的蔓蓉树之间越伸越远，引他走进那些盘根错节的银色枝干之间不为人知的所在，金色的花瓣不断地落在他的肩头和发间，以一种忘却了时间的均匀速率滑到地上的泥土之中。

“你是否已然看到了什么？”他小心翼翼地提问，看着金发的精灵用银瓶接满了泉水，缓缓倒入石台上浅浅的银盆里。

Galadriel摇了摇头。“你将看到的必与我所见的不同。”然后她退开了两步，“我不知道你会看到什么，过去、现在或是未来。但你会看到你想要看到的东西。”

水流的声响令人心情沉静，他一时之间忘记了自四面紧逼而来的黑暗，像个好奇的孩子一般放轻了脚步走近前去。水很浅，平静无波，一眼就可以看到盆底精美的錾花。那种让冷凝的金属看上去仿佛液体一般波光粼粼的工艺应当来自维林诺，在中土久已失传，他自己都没有十足的信心可以复现。那需要一些稀有的矿石、极高的炉温和恰到好处的冷却时点，还有运气——诺多的工匠习惯将之描述成Aule的眷顾。

一片金色的花瓣飘落在水面上，将细小的波纹推向盆沿。

火焰的颜色从水波之间升腾起来，他看到了他最熟悉的地方，Ost-in-Edhil的工坊。工作台的一端摊满了图纸，上面零散地堆着几撮细碎的宝石和矿粉，另一端则堆叠着许多废弃的蜡模和金属的熔块。金色的熔液在苍青色的炉焰中无声地翻滚，三个彼此独立、仅有一条水口相连的砂模在凹槽里静默不语。他看到了自己，那双如父亲一般深灰色的眼睛紧盯着炉膛，不敢稍瞬，两肩在刻意控制过的呼吸节奏之中规律地起伏，但握着铁钳端起坩埚的左手不可思议地平稳。金属的熔液在半空中化作均匀的细丝，灌注进砂模的水口。黄金、白银与秘银像是被赋予了生命一般，在不同的冷却速度之下如预想的那样分别流向应去的地方。

成功的预感像是一阵劲烈而满载暖意的风一般扑面而来，即使这只是透过水镜所见的回忆的碎片，也仍令他战栗了起来。碎裂的砂模娩出那三枚戒指，他为它们镶嵌宝石、打磨抛光。它们呼吸相连，就像这个世界中不息的风、不竭的水流与不灭的火焰。

——我将依言将这荣耀献与诺多的王。

水波中的火焰黯淡了下去，取而代之的是冬日的群山，他在白桦树下看到Gil-galad的背影，金棕色的长发上压着他离开时为他打造的银冠。但当他转过身来，他看到的却是幼小的Ereinion的面孔。他觉察到那不是Lindon，那是更久远的年代里同样依山而建的Nargothrond。孩子向他跑来，带着欢欣的笑颜，“Telpe，你又做了什么？”

他看到自己微笑着把一些不起眼的小玩意儿放到孩子的手心。胸针、袖扣、栩栩如生的银质橡果，或是其他叫不出名字的东西。

——然后是两枚戒指，蓝宝石与红宝石的，它们沉沉地自他的指尖落下，被孩子捧在掌心。白嫩的小手拈起它们，好奇地将手指穿入指环之中。

不。他悚然地抬起了头，风吹动蔓蓉的枝条沙沙作响。水面因颤抖而模糊了片刻，戴着戒指蓦然站在那里的人变成了他自己。

无需借助水镜，他对那一刻的记忆也鲜明如再次亲历。当他将力量之戒戴上左手的食指，他没有看到被抚平伤毁的世界。没有永不枯萎的青草和永不凋敝的鲜花，没有往昔已逝的快乐与荣光；只有火、熔岩、重临大地的黑暗，一枚没有镶嵌的浑圆的黄金戒指，和一张熟悉的俊美的脸。

他喘息着倒退了几步，濡湿的花瓣沉到了盆底，水面重归平静。

Galadriel在几步之遥的树下看着他，目光深邃而悲伤。

“你应当还记得Araman。”她说，“你知道错误自何处开始。”

是的，是的。他想。我几乎忘记了，但我不该忘记。

——汝等一切开端良好的行事，皆将以恶果收场。

++++++++++++++++++++++

他没有在Lothlorien久留，回程的时候走的是翻越红角峰的道路。在雾山的脊梁之上，莹蓝的天空有如半透明的帷幕，而灰黑色的大地匍匐在山脚下的远方。半山腰的积雪已开始消融，枯草的缝隙里绽出淡蓝色的不知名的野花。目力所及的范围之内，唯有Hollin的冬青树有着四季不变的葱茏，但从高处俯瞰下去，那块墨绿色的土地像是两条河流自大地之上切割出的伤痕。

当他回到Eregion时，前往Lindon的信使已经早先一步归来，在珠宝大厅的一角等候他。

“至高王看过了您的信。他说，他收下了。”

“他还说了什么吗？”

信使摇了摇头。他有些惶恐地看着他的领主，但黑发的诺多精灵微笑了起来。

“那我就放心了。”他轻声地说道，然后将目光停在了信使的手中——那只手攥着一个羊皮纸的信筒。

被捏皱的纸张一角露出一段花体的签名，他不会认错那熟悉的字迹，因为他曾千百次地在那些图纸的标注上看到过它们。极少有人能把腾格瓦字母写得如此匀称漂亮，每一个telco都有着长而飘逸的末梢。

但这一次，那暗红的字迹不是以墨水写下的。

Celebrimbor拿过了那封信，但没有拆开。他长长地呼出了一口气，再一次地露出了久违的笑容。

“那么，现在，让我猜猜这封信来自哪里？”

—END—

=========尾声==========

深夜造访Mithlond的客人并不罕见，尤其是自Sauron重回中土之后，前来海港寻求庇护和启程远航的精灵就与日俱增。但今天的这一位多少令Cirdan有些吃惊。

他有些日子没有见过Gil-galad了。不算很长，远不足以改变埃尔达的外表，但当远来的客人脱去深色的斗篷，走进港口的风灯所能照亮的小小一隅时，他还是敏锐地觉察到他眉眼的轮廓已在不知不觉之间变得愈加深邃。

“Ereinion，”他仍像刚与少年初见时那样称呼他，“我没有想到你会来，而且是在这样的时刻孤身一人。”

“我本也想挑个更适合的时候。”Gil-galad略带歉意地答道，“但世事的变化总比预想的更快。”

他把斗篷搭在臂弯里，跟在船王身后走进临海的厅堂。Mithlond的入口仍保留着当年Falas与Balar的形制，白色的墙壁上高悬着两排海螺形状的挂灯。大厅空旷，入夜已深，炉火早已悄无声息地灭去，浓重的湿气让壁炉里的木炭死气沉沉地静默着，寒冷从每一个角落奔袭而来，Gil-galad下意识地握紧了左手。

“今年比往年更冷。”Cirdan点亮了厅堂中的灯盏，“你稍坐一会儿，我去设法把壁炉点燃。”

“不必了，我很快就得离开——天亮之前。”Gil-galad摇了摇头，“他们都在等着我。”

“去东方？”

“去东方。”

于是Cirdan不再说话了。他踱去窗边，一扇一扇地关起面海的窗户，把阴冷潮湿的夜风挡在外面。“世事的变化确实比预想的更快。”最后他站回到Gil-galad的面前，昔日的少年早已有了可以与他平视的身量，“那么让我听听你的来意，Ereinion。我原以为我们会在战场上重逢，既然那是一场中土所有良善的种族都不可避免的战争。”

“Telpe……Celebrimbor那时留给我两件东西。”

Cirdan为那个久未被提及的名字愣了数秒。Celebrimbor，Curufin之子，Eregion的领主，最后的Feanorian。那么Gil-galad轻描淡写地说出口的“那时”，所指的至少已是1600多年之前的事；因为Eregion的倾覆与荒废，也已经过去那么久了。

Gil-galad抬起了左手，Cirdan在他的食指上看到一丛温暖的红光。Gil-galad将它取下来放在他手中时，火焰般的光芒褪去些许，他才看清这件东西全貌。那是一枚镶嵌红宝石的戒指。

“其中的一件我早先已转交给其他人。而这是另一件。”Gil-galad抬起头，红宝石的光芒重又明亮了起来，在他蓝灰色的眼底点燃了两簇小小的火苗，给他额上的银冠镀上均匀流淌的暖红颜色，“这是Narya，火之戒。我想请您收下它。”

“Sauron一直在寻找的精灵三戒之一？”Cirdan有些惊讶地问道。

“以您的智慧，想必也不难得知其余两枚身在何处。”

“我听说过有关它们的传闻。Celebrimbor倾尽心血的造物，并且从未被Sauron的力量玷污。”Cirdan收拢了手指，“气之戒Vilya是它们之中力量最为强大的一枚——我以为那才是他留给你的。”

“Vilya有它更为恰当的归宿，Nenya也是。”Gil-galad只是如此简单地答道。他的目光重新落到船王的掌心，“而Narya与它们不同，它没有操纵外物的力量，无法影响这世间有形的一切。”

他稍微停顿了片刻，像是在梳理什么久远的回忆，然后微笑了起来。在Cirdan的记忆之中，上一次看到小小的Ereinion露出如此柔软的表情，还要追溯到一整个纪元之前。

“但1600多年来它始终支持着我，抵挡疲惫的侵袭，照亮黑暗中的前路。”

“请您收下它。”末了他再一次地重复道，“在今后的岁月之中，您的负担或许会变得沉重，但在逐渐衰颓的世界里，它能点燃人们日渐冷却的心。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

没有多少人自Dagorlad的战场上归来。

但所有曾立于Mordor黑门之前的人都记得那一天诺多精灵的至高王的样子。他的矛尖白亮如雪，盔甲灿若星辰。许多年后诗人们依旧不停地传唱，为他的陨落深感悲伤。

无人留意他曾低头亲吻左手食指上那道几乎已经消失不见的戒指印痕，也无人知晓他银色的冠冕失落在了何方。

—END—


End file.
